Transformed Love
by MalibuXinXtheXsunshineXX
Summary: Leaf Green is the new girl at school. She wants in badly with the popular group of Misty, Ash, Dawn, Paul, May, Drew, and Gary. But there are some secrets about this group that can't be shared with 'outsiders' like Leaf.  Inspired by Fruits Basket
1. Broken Dreams

**{_Transformed Love_}**

**_Inspired By Fruits Basket_**

_

* * *

__Author's Note:_

_Hey, everybody! It's Malibu, again! This fan fiction was inspired by _

_Fruits Basket, a REALLY good Manga. I just thought it would be cool _

_To read Pokemon Style. So, the first few chapters of this fic will be told by _

_Leaf, because…you'll see. __J _

_See you in the next Chapter!_

_Love, always,_

_Malibu_

_P.S. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! _

* * *

**_Chapter One: Broken Dreams_**

**_Leaf_**

**"_When you're dreaming with a broken heart, the waking up is the hardest part. You roll out of bed, and down on your knees, and for a moment you can hardly breath. Wondering was she really here? Is she standing in my room? No she's not. 'Cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone."_**

* * *

It's the crushing silence that wakes me up. Not the banter of my mother, cooking breakfast, not the blasting of my alarm clock, not even the chirping of the birds outside my always-open window. The utter silence of nothing. I feel the dried tears on my cheeks. So I was crying in my sleep again. I was having that dream again, so I'm not surprised.

"Mom?" I look around. She's not there.

She never is.

My tent suddenly feels too small, like it does every morning, so I get up and get out of it. Some fresh air always does me good. I rub my eyes and look around at the beauty of the forest. It's really pretty in the morning, no matter how scary it gets at night. The light makes the forest look fresh and new, and the dew from the trees reminds me of new life. I take one more deep breath and then go back in the tent and get changed into my school uniform. I brush my too-long light brown hair so it falls nicely to my waist. I put on my makeup and double-check myself in the mirror. I grab some fruit loops and shove them in my mouth, concluding my breakfast. I try and pull on my knee-high socks as I head out the door.

Our school uniform really isn't that bad. It's a cap-sleeved white blouse, a black tie, and a black skirt that you can pick your own length. It's really not that ugly. It's actually kind of cute, in a school-girl kind of way. I grab my backpack and rush off to school.

Thank God my tent isn't that far from school. My school is huge. It's the only private school for miles. We live in a small town, so the school isn't really that populated, but it is very, very big. It used to be a gothic cathedral, but they added onto it. Not onto the cathedral, they took over the land and built building that connected to the cathedral, and it became a private school. My school.

Well, it wasn't my school at first. When I came to live with my grandpa it became my school. Lilycove Prep accepted me mid-semester only because it had a spot open. And they felt bad for me. A lot of people have felt bad for me lately.

I reach the school in record time, only because I started running. I'm pretty sure I flashed a few people, though. I had ordered the shortest skirt they had available, not knowing it would be quite so _short_.

"Hey, Leaf." Some boy says as I walked up. I wonder if he had been a victim to my flashing.

"Hi, Jimmy!" I say back, smiling and waving. The group of boys he was with laughed. He swung his arm over an extremely pretty sky-blue haired girl named Marina. She was a model. She was really nice. I smile and wave at her, and she shrugs Jimmy's arm off and rushes over to me. Marina and I are friends.

"Hi, Leaf, how are you?" She asks, matching my stride easily.

"Good, how are you?" I reply, happily. This is how our conversations went, all the time. All happy and cheerful and laughter. We talk for a while, until we're inside the cathedral. We split to go off to our homerooms, which is when I run into them.

They're always in the same group, always. There's seven of them. Four boys and three girls. I learned their names from Marina on the first day. Drew Hayden, May Maple, Dawn Berlitz, Paul Shinji, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, and Gary Oak.

_You don't know my name. you don't know anything about me. I try to play nice. I want to be in your game. The things that you say. You may think I never hear about them. But word travels fast. I'm telling you to your face. I'm standing here behind your don't know how it feels. To be outside the crowd. You don't know what it's like, To be left out. And you don't know how it feels, To be your own best friend on the outside looking in. _

Drew Hayden and May Maple argue as May sits on his desk, looking down at him. She has bright sapphire eyes and really cute shoulder-length brown hair. She is so pretty. And she has an…attitude. She loves to argue and loves to win. She is a bit oblivious and a bit loud, but she seems funny and fierce. Drew Hayden is the cocky jerk. The one all the girls want but none of them could have. He doesn't go out with anyone, not that I've seen, and he made a careful path to avoid contact with girls. He seemed kind of arrogant, yet funny. Him and May were always going at it. I thought they'd be cute together.

_If you could read my mind, You might see more of me than meets the eye. And you've been all wrong, Not who you think I am. You've never given me a chance. You don't know how it feels. To be outside the crowd. You don't know what it's like, To be left out. And you don't know how it feels. To be your own best friend on the outside looking in. _

Dawn Berlitz is fixing her hair in a compact mirror while she shoots glares at Paul Shinji. Dawn is the bubbly, out going, absolutely girly one. She is the fashion-forward, pink lover you couldn't help but love. She has long dark blue hair that today she had curled the ends of, which looks so cute on her. She has ivory skin and colbat blue eyes. All the girls in their group are pretty. Paul Shinji is the cold one. He is stoic, cold, and serious, and had a frown permanently etched on his face. He and Dawn are always getting on each other's nerves, being absolute opposites. Paul has dark, onyx eyes, and plum - colored shoulder length hair. He was kinda hot, but he doesn't talk to people. Or girls. Except Dawn, May, and Misty.

_Well, I'm tired of staying at home. I'm bored and all alone. I'm sick of wasting all my don't know how it feels, To be outside the crowd. You don't know what it's like, To be left out. And you don't know how it feels, To be your own best friend on the outside looking in._

Misty Waterflower is exchanging an animated conversation with Ash Ketchum. Misty is the slightly-tomboyish, bossy, serious one. She is tall, with shoulder-length bright orange hair that she kept up in a side ponytail. She has bright, jade-green eyes. Misty, May, and Dawn were all so pretty. I am surprised they don't have boyfriends yet. Ash Ketchum has raven-colored hair and bright blue eyes. He is the dense one. He is always doing something stupid, and he always has a big, goofy grin plastered on his face. He makes me smile.

_You don't know how it feels, To be outside the crowd. You don't know what it's like, To be left out. And you don't know how it feels, To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_.

The last person in there group is Gary Oak. He likes to flirt with girls a lot, but I never saw them go out. He has hit on me, once, but I hate it when guys hit on me. It's annoying. He's really cute though, with spiky brown hair and soft, sweet brown eyes. He is a bit sarcastic, but in a funny way. I often catch myself laughing at his comments.

He sees me looking their way and smiles at me. I blush and smile back. Suddenly, the whole group is looking at me. Paul has a sharp gaze, I notice.

I look away, trying to get their gaze out of my head.

_You're an outsider. _Their gazes seemed to say, _You'll never belong here. _


	2. Injured

_**Disclaimer: MalibuXinXtheXsunshine does NOT own pokemon**_

* * *

(A/N: I couldn't think of a song or quote that fit with this chapter, so i didn't put one in. But i'm going to try to have at least ONE song in every chapter. If this annoys anyone, please keep it to yourself. Also, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. PLEASE! I like getting reviews, and so far i only have ONE *sad face* so, readers, get ur BUTTS IN GEAR AND REVIEW!)

* * *

_**{**__**»Transformed Love»}**_

_**Inspired By Fruits Basket**_

_**Chapter Two: Injured**_

_**Leaf **_

* * *

I tried to keep my eyes off them in homeroom, but they were so distracting. May and Drew were always arguing, even after the teacher told them to shut up. Dawn and Paul would have these intense staring contests, right in the middle of class. Usually Paul would win, but you could tell when Dawn did because she did a little happy dance. It was funny to watch. Even though it was kind of stalkerish, it was really fun to watch them interact. Misty beat Ash with a mallet whenever he did something dumb. May and Drew were always arguing. Dawn and Paul were always getting on each others nerves. Dawn would freak out, steam billowing out of her ears. And Gary. Gary would hit on the girl he sat next to, but they never went out or anything. Sometimes, I hated my seat in the back of the class.

"Miss Waterflower." Roarck would bellow, "Would you please stop hitting poor Mr. Ketchum with that large mallet?"

Misty would flash bright red and nod, but right away, when Roarck turned his back, she'd pull out her mallet once again and smack Ash on the head for laughing.

I would laugh along with the rest of the class.

Today, none of the usual banter was going on. Dawn and Paul were giving each other the cold shoulder, but nothing new and exciting was going on in my favorite group.

The bell rang, and I went on to my favorite class of the day. Cooking. I pulled my long hair back and rushed into the classroom.

"Leaf!" Erika, the cooking teacher, greets me as I walk in. I think Erika just likes saying my name. It was so natural, I hated it. But Erika, the natural princess, loved it. "Welcome! Your partner isn't here yet, but you can start the recipe without him." she hands me a green slip of paper and sends me off.

I head to station three and preheat the oven.

"Hey, beautiful." Gary walks up behind me, scaring me so I almost drop the too-sharp knife I'm holding. Gary's greeting for me was flattering, but kind of irritating. He called every girl beautiful.

I still don't get why you took _cooking_." I tell him, as I hand him things to drop in the mixer. I love talking to him like I know him.

"I told you." Gary smiles as he pats in the flour. "Easy A. Girls. You get to eat the homework."

"It's not - Not so much flour!" I yell, reaching out to stop him, grab his arm or something, but he rips out of my touch. I feel my face go red.

"Sorry, sorry." He mutters, red in the face himself, "I - you scared me."

"Oh." I feel better at once. "Sorry. Not so much flour, next time. And cooking class is _not _an easy A."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't. Not if you want to not set the whole place on fire, and/or your food to taste good."

"I don't think I'd set the-"

"Not so much flour!" I bark, feeling bossier by the second.

He smiles at me, "Se the place on fire."

I shrug and turn away, "You might. I wouldn't be surprised."

He laughs at that, and I feel accomplished. "So, why are you here, anyways, Leaf Green?"

"At Lilycove?" I ask, suddenly I don't feel so accomplished anymore. Actually, feel small. Small and scared.

"Yeah. Normal people don't really jump on the chance to come to Lilycove. It's kind of small."

"_Small_?" I ask, laughing at bit, "You think this is _small_? I come from Floaroma town. Now _that's_ small."

"No wonder you smell so good." Gary muses. I roll my eyes at him. I've gotten that complement before. I smell like flowers wherever I go. I don't mind it though. I don't ever have to wear perfume, because the scent of flowers is permanently etched into my skin.

"Thanks." I tell him, though I'm annoyed by him hitting on me. I don't like it when guys hit on me. I don't like it when Gary hits on me and then his eyes follow the very next pretty thing that walks by. I feel bad thinking of him like that, though, and so I pass the thought on and slip back into normal Leaf mode. "But you really need to loosen up on the flour."

Gary laughs, blatantly too. He tips his head back and lets out a big, big laugh. I smile.

"You're funny, Leaf, you know that?"

And I do.

Cooking class is my favorite class of the day. I love to cook, sometimes it seems as if I fall into a zone when I'm cooking. That nothing else matters.

There is utter silence as I cook. Well, there's the smooth sound of my knife and the gentle hum of the mixture, but everyone else's loud voices seem to fade away.

My mom and I used to cook together all the time. We would make extravagant breakfasts, I remember, when I was little for when my dad would come home.

My dad passed away when I was seven.

Cooking was my mom's escape, too. When she was feeling really down, she'd call me into the room and make me pick out a recipe. While I did, my mom would put on Bon Jovi and dance around the kitchen. Once I picked out a recipe, she'd turn up the music so we could hear it over the mixer and start cooking.

And cook we did. My mom would sing and I would memorize her voice. Even now, whenever I cook, I can almost here my mom's raw singing voice, belting out 'Living on a Prayer.'

I tend to hum the songs while I cook. I am so used to it, I never notice it any more. So, I jump when Gary asks, "What are you humming?"

After a moment of collecting myself, I answer, "Bon Jovi."

"You sing Bon Jovi while you cook?"

"And you don't?" I give him a look. He laughs, and goes back to cutting the fruit into too-big chunks.

I let it go. Just this once.

I kept humming until class was almost over. "Hey, Leaf," Gary asks again, this time I really freak out. My knife clutters to the floor. My hand flies to my heart.

"Dear God, you scared me!" I tell him. I bend down to pick up my knife.

"I got it." Gary offers. I smile and thank him.

"Ow!" The knife falls on the ground again, this time the large blade is crimson. Gary is crouched on the floor, holding his hand.

There is _a lot _of blood. It flows down his arm and covers his hand.

I feel lightheaded and grab onto the table. I'm not good with blood. I always get lightheaded and faint and things like that. And there is a lot of blood today.

I imagine my mother, so good in situations like these, reaching out to me, coaxing me to help him. My empathetic nature takes over and I kneel down next to him.

"I can help!" I tell him, reach out to grab his hand. He pulls back. "My mother was a doctor!" I say.

"Oh, really?" Gary asks, hiding away from me. He looks at me, brown eyes so full of pain and stands up, "How'd that work out for her?"

For a minute, I can't breath. He takes the second of my hesitation to stand up and run of out the room.

I take my will back and look for Erika, while grabbing a few towels.

"Can I go after him?" I beg, "He's bleeding really badly!" God, you _never _pick up a knife by the blade. What is he, _stupid_?"

"Go, then." Erika shakes her hand at me, waving me out the door. I go, quickly too. All the way the only thing I can think is:

_He knows? _


	3. Mother Dearest

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**_

**_Also, REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Please! I'm begging! Review! Cyber Cookies to anyone who does! Love always, Malibu :) _**

* * *

_**{Transformed Love)**_

_Inspired by Fruits Basket_

_**Chapter Three: Mother Dearest**_

_**Leaf**_

"_**I'll always love you mom." **_

* * *

There's a small trail of blood from where Gary's been running. I swallow, hard. Great. It's dripping from him it's so bad. I clenched on to the towels I grabbed from the Cooking Room. This was going to be harder than I thought. The towels were for putting pressure on the wound till he calmed down. After he was calm, I would take his keys and drive him to the ER and get him stitches. That is my plan. I am pretty proud of it. Too bad I don't get to do it.

Misty is rushing out of the school, too. She has a stern look on her face and is flanked by May and Dawn. They both look worried.

"Where's Gary?" Misty demands, so soon as she sees me. "Do you know?"

"No." I say, but I point to the trail of blood, "But that's probably him."

"_Great_." Dawn shakes hr head, "He really is an idiot.""He picked up the knife by the blade." I tell them. They laugh at his stupidity. It feels natural to laugh with them.

"Thanks for the towels." May says, taking them from me, "We can take it from here."

"I can help!" I tell them, though I hand over the towels, "My mom was a doctor!"

"Don't worry. We've got it covered." Dawn chirps. She hands the towels to Misty, who bolts off, her long legs dashing into the nearby woods to help Gary.

"No." I say, "I want to help."

"No. You don't." May tells me, backing up, "You really don't." She's shaking her head as she walks away, "And we got it. There's no need for you."

"But-"

"Seriously." Dawn looks over her shoulder at me, "Stay out of it. This is something you _don't_ want to get tangled in."

She runs off, her words lingering in the air. I _know _she's talking about more than Gary's cut. There's some deep meaning in her words. And, once again, I feel like an outsider.

His words and her words mix together, and I wonder how they know about my mother. Does the whole school know? Or is it just him? Everyone has to know she's dead. Dead from cancer. A sudden death. An unexpected death. The cancer came back in September. She ignored it, no knowing what it was till it got bad. She was in the hospital for a week before she died. I hated that. I hated that I barely got to say goodbye, tell her how much she meant to me. I spent the whole week in the hospital with her. I didn't sleep a wink at night, until Friday. Even though I didn't want to, I fell asleep around four in the morning. When I woke up at six, she was gone. Just like that. Two hours before she was living, breath, and two hours later she was gone.

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on. I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run. Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold. I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home._

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall. But I know you're not scared of anything at all. Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away, But I know I had the best day with you today. _

My mother was my best friend, She was a bit quirky, but when she went into doctor mode she was organized and serious and straight forward. Nothing bothered her. Not blood or nudity, like it did me. Not anything. She was a whole new person in doctor mode. I found it hilarious.

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean. I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys. And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away. And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names. _

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school. But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you. Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay, But I know I had the best day with you today._

The mother I knew best was the one that was six years younger than my father. They met at a baseball game. My mother was an crazy baseball fan. She was a season ticket holder and went to every game religiously. My father was there with his college buddies. He and my mother got stuck with seats next to each other. My mom always told me it was fate. It was also fate that my father spilled his bear all over her prized jersey and then had to pay for it. They clicked, after that. They were inseparable. It was love, my mother would say, batting her eyes. Love at first pitch.

_I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger. God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am. I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run, And I had the best days with you. _

_There is a video I found from back when I was three. You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me. It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs. And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world. _

The mother I knew was a spaz. She was the one who laughed at corny jokes, walked around with her hair clipped up in red sweatpants, and blasted Bon Jovi when she cooked. She loved to paint her nails and would always do mine. She told all my friends to call her Cam, not Mrs. Green, and she was always asked if she was my sister, not my mother. She practically was.

She loved kids. She would work at a Day Care on the weekends, or when she was off work. She always knew when I was faking sick. She hate taking organized family photos, and would, spur-of-the-moment, take our family picture. We would be mismatched, sitting on the kitchen table without having taken showers and our breakfast sitting behind us on the table. She was my mother. She was perfect, in my eyes. The best person in my life.

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall. I know you were on my side even when I was wrong. And I love you for giving me your eyes. For staying back and watching me shine. And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say. That I had the best day with you today._

The cancer was big news. She wasn't sure how to tell me. She sat me down a few times, but never got the words out. My mother was usually good at that kind of thing. When she was in doctor-mode, she would sit patients' families down easily and tell them, in her doctor-voice, that their sister/daughter/niece/mother/grandmother had passed away. When she was in mother-mode, she couldn't even tell me that my guinea pig had died. She tried to tell me about the cancer, but she would simply sit across from me and say, "Leaf, my Leaf, my beautiful baby Leaf. You have your father's eyes, Leafy. Angelic, eerie green eyes."

And that was it. I had to guess it, finally. "Mom." I asked, tears in my eyes, "Do you have cancer?"

I was _praying_ that she would say no. That she would laugh like it was the best joke ever told, push back my hair and tell me I was being silly. She'd _never_ have cancer. She'd never leave me.

But she didn't.

She looked me in the eyes and slowly, slowly shook her head, 'yes'.

We held each other and cried.

It was bad, the cancer was. Really bad. Breast cancer ran in the family, she told me. But hers was an extremely bad case. They didn't know why. But it was _bad_.

That night, we ate ice cream from the carton and watch My Sister's Keeper and cried like crazy. When I fell asleep, on my mom's shoulder, right there on the couch, I prayed that it would all be better soon. That things would go back to normal.

They did and they didn't. The cancer went away for a time. And then it came back and took her life.

I hated not having control.

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall. I know you were on my side even when I was wrong. And I love you for giving me your eyes. For staying back and watching me shine. And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to sayThat I had the best day with you today_

I thought about all of this as I stood outside the school, in the parking lot. I missed my mom. I missed her a lot.

Right now, I didn't care that they had told me to stay away. I felt like I _needed_ to go see what was going on. What if he was really bad off? What if he had fainted or something? What if he fainted and they couldn't carry him? What if _they_ fainted? What if he was prone to excessive bleeding and they didn't have enough towels? What if his wounds didn't clot and he never stopped bleeding?

Screw the rules, I think, taking a few tentative steps toward the blood trail. _What if they need me_?

Dawn's voice rings in my ears. Loudly. _This is something you _don't_ want to get tangled in. _

Maybe I do. Maybe I want to belong, even if it means chasing after them like a wannabe. Why, oh why, did I want to belong so badly? Why do I feel a strange connection to Gary and the rest of them? Like they need me to be complete.

My steps quicken.

"Stop fighting, Gary." I am close, I could hear Misty's bossy voice, "Seriously! You're bleeding a lot!"

I step into the forest. It is bright, the sun beats through the trees.

"Gary!" May shrieks, "Chill _out_! God, not literally!"

I slow down, peaking through the trees. Why haven't I heard Gary yet?

"Hold still!" Dawn giggles. I smile. Only Dawn would be giggling at a time like this.

I take another step closer to them, ready to emerge from my hiding place.


	4. Secret's Out

_Dear Readers,_

_First of all, I would like to thank **Empoleon4eva**, **rose-the-magicat **and YukinaTheSoulReaper for reviewing my story! YAY! They get Cyber Cookies! I would also like to thank CaramelldansenXLove who has kinda been my editor for the past three chapters, since she (don't be offened if ur really a boy, CaramelldansenXlove, i'm just guessing at the gender) was the first one to ever review on my story. So, I'm waiting to hear from you again! I LOVE Getting reviews! Also, i was looking at my email Inbox (not on here) and i saw all the people who added me as their favorite story! And my heart swelled with joy! Thank you, all! And remember to review! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASE! Anyway, School starts tommorrow. You know what that means. Fewer posts...:(. I'm not sure how often i'm going to be able to update. But i'm going to try. The more reviews i get the more motivated i am to write! And update! So, (like I said before) REVIEW! Yay for REVIEWS! So, hope u enjoy this chapter! Can't wait to see you in the next one!_

_Love always,_

_Malibu :) _

_**

* * *

**__**{Transformed Love}**_

_Inspired by Fruits Basket_

_**Chapter Four: Secret's Out**_

_**Leaf**_

"_**When the roof caved in and the truth came out…"**_

I turn the corner and see May, Dawn, and Misty all wrestling with a Moltres. It has a bloody wing.

I take a step back.

"Leaf!" Misty gulps, eyes wide, "We told you to stay away!"

"Why is there a Moltres here? Where's Gary?" I ask. My eyes zero in on his clothes on the ground. I look at them, demanding an explanation, "What's going on here?"

"T-t-there's a lake nearby!" May spits out, trying to hold a slightly burnt towel to Moltres's wing. "We told Gary to go swimming to clean out the wound."

"You haven't taken him to a hospital yet?" I ask, "You have to get him! Swimming with and open wound can lead to infection!"

"May, she's a doctor's kid." Misty gives May a sharp glance, "_Shut up_."

"Someone has _got_ to get him to the hospital! Go get him!"

No one moves. They exchange looks. I feel stupid, standing there, while they try to heal a Moltres.

A freaking _Moltres_.

"How'd you end up with a _Moltres_?" I ask, glancing at the legendary bird. "Isn't Moltres supposed to be in Kanto? What's it doing in Hoenn?"

"It flew south for the winter!" Dawn giggles. Everyone looks at her. I don't find the joke funny. Even though the corny joke makes me think of my mother, this honestly isn't a time to be joking around. I'm trying to get a serious answer out of them.

"Good one, Dawn." Misty rolls her eyes and starts picking up Gary's clothes. She mutters to herself about being the only responsible one, and things like that. I snort, and they all look at me again.

"I want to know what's going on!" I say, trying to sound forceful.

"Just tell her, guys." A voice sounds. I freeze. It was a deep voice. A voice I put with Gary's face.

"Who just said that?" I ask. I look accusingly at the three girls. They don't look at me. They don't answer.

"She's not dumb." The Gary impersonator speaks again.

"Gary?" I ask, looking around. Is he hiding behind the trees or something?

This time, not even the voice dares to talk again.

"Seriously." I'm getting mad, I can feel it, "Is this some kind of joke? Do you guys think this is funny? Because it's not."

"It was me." Gary's voice replies. I look around. Moltres looks right at me and opens it's beak. "I'm Gary." It says.

I stare at it for a moment, and then I faint.

_Ignorance is your new best friend. Ignorance is your new best friend. _

In my dream, I'm five and I'm at the fair. My mother is pulling me towards the Ferris Wheel, but I'm watching a boy win a Moltres stuffed animal.

I want that Moltres so bad. We've passed this same game five times, when my mother was on her mad rampage of going on the first ride that caught her eye, and every time I'm positive the Moltres is calling out to me. I always want to stop and watch it, but Mom is relentless, and keeps pulling on my arm. She's acting more like a kid than I am.

The boy wins the Moltres, and I feel my heart sink. I want that Moltres.

He sees me watch him. He has nice brown eyes. "Here." He hands the bird over to me, "I don't want it."

I squeal in delight. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"No problem." The boy replies. My mother laughs, smiling down at us.

"Leafy has a boyfriend!" She smiles. I give her a look. She laughs again. "Leafy, I'm only kidding."

I never even learned the boy's name. I kept the bird, though. I love that stuffed Moltres. It is warn and ripped and old, but I still have that bird.

I love that bird.

The dream continues, turning from a memory into something my mind contorts.

There is blood, a lot of it, and my stuffed Moltres has Gary's head. He waddles around while May tries to pluck fiery feathers from him. Something hits Dawn and she falls down, crying. There is more blood. Misty is swimming in a pool, and when she gets out, she is part fish. I see myself kneeling before someone, while they yell something at me.

This is a weird dream.

Then again, I'm in a weird situation.

* * *

"She's doing better than I did." Dawn says, fanning her hand over my face, "I was out for three hours. She's obviously gaining consciousness."

"She's doing worse than me." Misty laughs. "I laughed at him."

"I thought all boys were that way, when I was little."

"You though all boys turned into Legendary Pokemon?"

"Yeah…" May giggles a bit to herself, laughing at her own childhood stupidity.

"Oh, look!" Dawn cries, "She's awake!" she points to my face. I blink twice and sit up, caught.

"Gary, she's up!" Misty cries, "Are you still transformed?"

"Yeah." Gary calls back, "But it's almost over. I can feel it."

I rub my eyes and look at my surroundings. We're still in the forest. May is still dabbing at Gary/Moltres's wing. Dawn is next to me, sitting on her knees and smiling. Misty is a bob of bright orange hair, on the other side of me.

Gary/Moltres smiles at me, its/his beak stretched.

"Hey, beautiful." It/He says, and I instantly believe it's Gary.

"What's going on?" I ask, looking them all in the eyes, "And I want the truth."

"Of course you do." Misty looks at Moltres, "Gary? You want to tell her?"

"Yeah." Gary nods his bird head, "I do." He walks for a bit, and then looks at me. "My family, the Preclarus family, is cursed. The spirits of the Legendary Pokemon took over our bodies when we were born and now, when we are hugged or come into full contact with a member of the opposite sex, we transform into them. It's kind of a lame superpower, because all we do is transform into these Pokemon - which kind of sucks - we don't really get any cool powers or anything."

"But there are a lot of Legendary Pokemon!" I say, "How big is the group?"

"There's twenty- something of us. Not the whole Legendary Pokemon group. Just the main ones, I think…"

"Wow. That's. Wow." I shake my head, as if doing that will clear it. I try to make sense of it all.

"Oh, and when we change back we're-" Suddenly, Gary went up in flames. I jumped back and shielded my eyes. "Naked." He finishes. "Don't look. Hold on."

I hear a bit of rustling, and then, "Okay. You can look." Gary is pulling a shirt on over his muscled chest. His shirt is bloody. I remember we have to get him to the ER. Get him stitches. All of that seems irrelevant, now. His hair has a slightly red tint to it. He runs his hand through it, as if trying to get the red out.

"So," Gary smiles at me when he sees me looking, "I'm Gary Oak. Moltres. Nice to meet you."

"Leaf Green," I smile back, "Nice to meet you too."

* * *

**_I haven't done this end-of-the-chapter-note thing. So, HI! Anyways, i kind of like the way this one ended...even though it is cheesy. But i'm a cheesy person. :3. SO, in the next chapter, we get to see how the rest of the boys react to Leaf knowing their secret. And we get to see if they turn into Pokemon themselves! _**

**_Review, please! :D_**

**_Love always,_**

**_Malibu :) _**


	5. Disclaimer Note Please read! Sorry!

_**Hi, Everyone. It's Malibu. So, I'm sorry to disappoint all of you with this NOT being the next Chapter in Transformed Love. I'm still working out the kinks in it. So, it will be up soon. I promise! And it will be interesting. I promise.**___

_**As a note, I would like to thank (once again), all my Reviewers and give them all Cyber Cookies! *holds out plate, filled with warm, steaming cookies to each and every one of her faithful reviewers* Enjoy! : 3**_

_**Okay, so, there is a reason for this blurb. It's not just because I feel like tormenting you. (I'm not that mean! I'm really not!) It's because I realized I have not been doing a Disclaimer. And the thing is I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. AT ALL. I NEVER HAVE AND I NEVER WILL. If I did own Pokemon, first of all, it would really suck. It would be a romance. And it really wouldn't be about Pokemon anymore. And then all the little kids would stop watching it and Pokemon would be out of business. So it's better that I don't own it. It really is. **_

_**Also, the next chapter, chapter five, will most likely be the last chapter in Leaf's constant POV. If anyone WANTS it to be FULLY in Leaf's POV, please PM me or Review, because I would really like to know. But, it will most likely be Dawn, or Misty, or May's POV, or Third Person POV. Because I want to get some Irakishipping, Contestshipping, and Pokeshipping in there. : 3 that's right. I'm a dork. **_

_**Okay, so this is my Disclaimer note. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**_

_**(and to all my reviewers out there, KEEP REVIEWING!) **_

_**Love always,**_

_**Malibu **___


	6. No Longer a Stranger

_**{Transformed Love}**_

_Inspired By Fruits Basket_

_**Chapter Five: No Longer a Stranger**_

I'm walking into the cafeteria with Dawn, when it really hits me. Wait. Hold the phone. Gary just turned into a Moltres. This isn't natural. This isn't normal. I realize I must be dreaming. Because there is no way that this alternate reality could ever happen. I step on my foot while I'm thinking about this – how this is all a dream and soon I'll wake up back in my tent and have to get ready for the school day – and tumble right onto the ground, smacking my palms to the tile floor to save my face. My knees take the brunt of the fall.

And suddenly, I know I'm not dreaming. Because my knees and palms – though unscathed – are stinging like they're numb. You don't get hurt like that in dreams. You fall and get right back up, without feeling anything. I'm not dreaming. So this is real. So they really do turn into Legendary Pokemon.

I can't look at them. I see them at the table and I instantly feel ashamed for my feeling of awkwardness. It's not like it's a disease. I should be fine with it. But I know that if I let myself glance at them, I'll start gawking or something embarrassing and rude like that. Because – to be honest – they are freaks of nature. People who turn into Pokemon. But now, I'm sworn to secrecy like the rest of them. There's no going back, only to go forward.

_Trippin' out, Spinning around. I'm underground, I fell down. Yeah I fell down._

_I'm freaking out, where am I now? Upside down and I can't stop it now. Can't stop me now, oh, oh._

_I, I'll get by. I, I'll survive. When the world's crashing down, when I fall and hit the ground, I will turn myself around, don't you try to stop me. I, I won't cry. _

_I found myself in Wonderland. Get back on my feet, on the ground. Is this real? Is this pretend? I'll take a stand until the end. _

_I, I'll get by. I, I'll survive. When the world's crashing down, when I fall and hit the ground, I will turn myself around. Don't you try to stop me. I, I won't cry _

_I, I'll get by. I, I'll survive. When the world's crashing down, when I fall and hit the ground, I will turn myself around. Don't you try to stop me. I and I won't cry. _

Dawn tries to pick a salad while I ask the question that's been bugging me deeply. "So, do they all change?"

"All who?" Dawn doesn't look at me. She's trying to decide on a salad. It takes all her focus.

"All the boys."

"Yes." Dawn grabs a salad from the salad bar, looking quite happy with her choice.

"What do they change into?"

"Paul is Darkrai (**A/N: It would be funny if Paul was Shaymin or Mew or something girly and cute like that, wouldn't it? Too bad I felt too bad for him to do that :3**) Ash is Mewtwo, and Drew is Rayquaza." (**A/N: I was totally going to make him Shaymin, but I felt bad for him, again: 3. I'm too nice) **

"That explains the green hair." I smile, looking at Drew's mop of green hair through all the browns and blonds and blues and pinks. We have a weird hair-colored community.

"It _is_ a weird hair color." Dawn agrees, while flipping her own navy-blue hair over her shoulder. Like she should talk. "So is Paul's."

I smile and laugh at his purple hair. I still don't look at their table.

"Do, uhm," I feel awkward asking this, but I have to. I have to know, "Do you?"

"Me?" Dawn looks at me, her colbat eyes huge. "Do I change?" she laughs. She seriously throws her head back and laughs. "No, I don't. I don't change. Neither does May, or Misty." She still grinning as we walk back to the table.

"Then how do you know?" I ask, following her footsteps like a puppy dog, "How did you find out?"

Dawn stops in her tracks. She looks at me, with her big doe-eyes and I notice a scar that strains down the right side of her face. Its pale white, almost invisible against her ivory skin, but it's long and gruesome all the same. I can't believe I'd never noticed it before. I'm so alarmed by finding this scar on her, I jump when she smiles and says, "I'll tell you when you're older." Just like a mother, protecting her young.

I'm shaking as I sit down at the table. I feel three pairs of eyes on me. Misty had scooted over to make room for me. I guess, now that I know, I'm supposed to sit with them. I feel a bit of pleasure, knowing that what I wanted has finally come. I finally get to sit with them. I'm still not looking at them. How can I? I'm still afraid to end up gawking.

Slowly, finally, I look up. And I see Drew's and Paul's eyes on me. Paul groans. I blush bright red. Ash, who has seemed to stop caring, goes back to shoveling as much food as he possible can into the vacuum he seems to call a mouth. Gary is trying to catch my eye with a smile. I ignore him. Soon enough, his head turns across the room to smile at a girl that's been so obviously staring at him.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Paul practically shouts.

"She knows." Dawn says easily.

"She _WHAT_?" Paul roars. I flush bright red. I feel bad, suddenly, for knowing. I feel like I'm prying into their lives, making room for my own selfish desires. I never even thought it might cause them trouble. I never even thought about how they would react to their secret being spilled. I look down at my lap, my food suddenly seeming unappetizing.

"Calm down, Paul," Dawn shakes her head, an amused expression on her face, "Leaf _knows_." The blush in my cheeks deepens. I'm pretty sure I'm as red as May's fire truck-red bag that sits on the floor by her feet.

"Well, we already had two, why not add a third one in?" Drew says sarcastically. "In fact, why don't we just tell the whole world? It will be fun! We can live the rest of our lives in a hospital, while they try to figure out what's wrong with us!"

"Drew." May spits back, "Shut up. Leave her alone."

"Leaf found out fair and square." Misty agrees.

"I'll bet you any money that you just couldn't think of a good enough cover-up." Paul glares right at Dawn, who turns bright red. I'm not sure if it's from shame or anger. She surprises us all by banging her fist on the table. We all jump back. Something flashes in Dawn's colbat-blue eyes and then she takes a deep breath. The color slowly drains from her face, even though her fist does not uncurl. She takes another deep breath and puts her fist back in her lap. She regains herself, as we all watch her, waiting for her to explode.

"It doesn't matter, now. What's done is done. Leaf knows and there is _nothing_ we can do about it." She looks everyone at the table in the eyes with a cold, steady gaze. I sense something pass between them but I am too scared to ask.

"She'll have to get approved by the Elders." Drew says, flippantly.

"We'll schedule her in." Dawn replies, her friendly, amiable demeanor back. "I'm sure she'll be approved," Dawn looks at me and smiles, 'She's so nice, you can't _help_ but love her!"

I blush, taken back by the compliment. "Thanks, Dawn…"

"No problem." Dawn flips her hair over her shoulder, signifying the closure of the subject, "It's true, anyway."

"I'll call the Manor after school." May says, looking absentminded as she twirls her hair around her fingers. And then the subject is officially over.

We talk about absolutely nothing important for a few more minutes. All is calm until Drew almost spills something on May, and she freaks out.

"Drew Hayden!" She stands up, jumping out of the way before the Coke can hit her, "I swear to God! You are the _worst_!"

"I didn't mean to." Drew doesn't even bother to raise his voice. That just makes May madder.

"And you call _me_ the Airhead!" May starts dabbing furiously at the table, trying to keep the soda from dripping off the edge. "You're the one knocking over sodas!"

"Don't make me name all the times you've knocked something over, airhead." Drew smirks. He watches May get redder as she gets angrier.

"Shut up, Moss head!" May finishes cleaning up and sits back down, "You could have at least helped me clean up."

"You didn't seem like you needed any." Drew smirks and flicks his hair out of his eyes. Drew really does know how to tick her off.

This goes on for a while.

"Are they always this…animated?" I ask, looking at their constant bickering.

Misty shrugs, "May is pretty easy to work up."

"I AM NOT!" She yells back, spinning away from her argument with Drew to yell at Misty.

"Oh, just go back to arguing with Drew!" Misty says airily. She waves her hand at May. May does as she is told. "But, yes." Misty turns back to me, "It is usually this bad."

"Sometimes worse!" Ash, who hadn't been talking the whole lunch because he was stuffing his face with food, finally speaks up. His mouth is full. It's disgusting. "It's really bad at home."

Misty pulls out her mallet as Paul whacks Ash over the head. She pounds him on the head too.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" She adds, sweetly.

"He said at home." I wonder aloud, "Do you all live together?"

"Technically." Gary explains, "We boys all live in the main house plus May's little brother, Max. The girls live in the guest house. There are two addresses, though. So the school thinks we're just next door neighbors. But we live in the same estate."

"It's on the beach!" Dawn squeals. May sighs, most likely thinking of their beautiful beach.

"Technically, it's on top of the beach." Gary corrects, "You have to go down some stairs and all."

"Stop correcting me!" Dawn shoots Gary a death glare.

"Right, right." Gary laughs, "I forgot. Dawn is always right." He says it sarcastically. Dawn chooses to ignore him and goes back to eating her salad.

"Where do you live?" May asks her agreement with Drew suddenly over.

"I – uhm – I…" I feel my face get hot and I stammer for words. How can I tell them I'm living in a tent? I can't have them worry about me! I chose to just spit out the right words, because I don't know what the worst that can happen is. "I was going to live with my grandpa and grandma, but his house burned down a few weeks ago. He barely had enough money to rent out an apartment, so he and my grandma moved in with his sister. She didn't have enough room for me. So, he's living there until his house is fixed. He thinks I'm living with a friend I made at school. But since I just moved here I really didn't have anyone to ask. So I'm really living in a tent a few blocks away from here."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Dawn wraps her arms around me, "I know -!"

"No." Paul snaps.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Dawn puts her hands on her hips, ready for battle.

"Oh, yes I do, Troublesome. You were going to say," He pauses, collecting his voice, "I know, she can live with us!" He says this in a very high voice, trying to impersonate Dawn. It actually wasn't that bad. He doesn't do a bad Dawn, "And the answer to that statement, is no."

"It's not your house. You don't control it. Leaf could live in the extra bedroom in the guest house. There are four, you know."

"But the answer is still no."

"Let's take a vote," Misty says, obviously tired of the arguing. "All for Leaf living with us, raise your hands." Dawn, May, Misty, Ash, Gary, and Drew are all raising their hands. Even though Drew has an 'I-don't-really-care-what-happens' look on his face.

"You're out voted, Paul." Dawn concludes. "Leaf is living with us." She smiles victoriously at him. His scowl deepens.

"Damn Troublesome." He mutters, sulking in his corner. (**A/N: PAUL! WATCH YOUR MOUTH! Hee he, ;D) **

The bell rings, signifying the end of lunch.

"Group hug!" May announces. The boys look at us like we're crazy, and May calls out, "Just for us girls, duh!" Gary, Paul, and Drew leave, shaking their heads. Ash is sitting at the table still, trying to scarf down as much food as possible before he has to go.

May grabs me around my shoulders and pulls me into the middle of a big, bear hug. Dawn crushes Misty in, too. And for a minute, I feel loved.

I'm just happy to feel like I belong somewhere in this dark world again. Because I do. I finally do.

* * *

**Okay, It's Malibu, and I'm doing this end-of-the chapter thing. Okay. So, I'm sorry it took so long to update. I did this one draft, but I didn't like it so I didn't post it. I'm pretty proud of this one. It's longer than the rest of them, which I am proud to say. Anywas, school has started too, so it's alot harder to sit down and just WRITE. Also, I'm kind of getting just a little bit of WRITER'S BLOCK... OHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOO. *Holds head and screams*. It's a scary thought, let me tell you. Okay. Well, then. I hope you liked this chapter. I liked my Cheesy ending. I'm telling you guys that you have to get used to the cheesy endings, because they are my BEST FRIENDs. Hee hee, I'm a cheesy person. ;D**

**See you guys in the next chapter! REVIEW. Oh. That's what i forgot. REVIW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEEE *gets on knees and begs* PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love always,**

**Malibu :D  
**


	7. Still Adjusting

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Hi, all, it's Malibu! Sorry you guys haven't heard from me in a while! It's been forever, hasn't it? I've been getting over a bad case of (duh, duh, duuuuhhhhh) Writer's Block. So, now that Leaf is kinda-sorta in the know, I'm pretty sure this will be the last chapter in her POV. The next chapter is going to be Contestshipping, and I'll tell you the story why. So, since I started school I have this AH-MAZING English class. And there's this one boy whose name is Ian. Here's the thing. HE IS EXACTLY LIKE DREW HAYDEN. Only a bit more insensitive, because Drew has a bit of sensitivity, Ian does not. But it's really kind of creepy. He obsesses over his hair, he's cocky and a bit of a jerk. And all I can do is stare at him, thinking, I've met Drew Hayden in HUMAN FORM. Holy CRAP! (Excuse my language). And the even creepier thing, in my next Fan fiction (The Show) Drew plays a character on a TV show, and you'll never guess what I named his character. You bet, I named him Ian. BEFORE I EVEN MET THE HUMAN-IAN. IT'S SOOOO FREAKY! So that's my Contestshipping-story. Sorry if it was boring. I had to tell you. Gosh, this Author's Note is getting long. So let me wrap it up. The next chapter will most likely be in May's POV, because of my inspiration. But don't worry; Leaf will have many, many more chapters. And I will be using Third Person a bit…experimenting. So, what else did I want to say? Oh, right. REVIEW. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Did I say review? Because I think I missed it. REVIEW! One more time, for good luck: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! (Was that more than once? Whoops. : 3)**_

**_Love always,_**

**_Malibu :D_**

* * *

_**{Transformed Love}**_

_Inspired By Fruits Basket_

_**Chapter Six: Still Adjusting**_

" _**And we're still fighting it, we're still fighting it…I'm sorry."**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**_

The guest house is huge. It's like a mansion someone plopped on a beach. The Main House is even bigger, which is mind boggling. **(A/N: I have pictures of this house and (the girl's rooms) that I decided they were going to live in. To see them, go to my profile!)** Dawn shows me her room. It is like we walked out of the tropical resort that is their house and right into a castle. It has a hot pink color splashed on the wall. The theme of the room is very elegant. Her bed is a canopy bed. She has large, thick curtains over her windows. Right now, they are pulled back so the room floods with light. It has a very Victorian/Princess feel to it. It even has a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. I love it, instantly. It is so Dawn.

May's room has blood-red paint on the walls. All the wood is dark, but her large bed is all white. It's an amazing contrast. It's a very dramatic room, paralleling the vibe of a very dramatic May. The two bedrooms I've seen so far are so big and amazing, I wonder if it can get any better.

It can.

Next is Misty's room. We go down the hallway a bit more, and take a sharp turn. The first thing I smell is sea air. Misty pushed open the door to her room. I gasp. The walls are a pale blue, with a bright orange trim. Most of the furniture and the carpet are white, along with curtains. The wood in the room is a dark color though, throwing in a hint of contrast. It's the doors that get me, though. They are floor-to-ceiling with dark wood paneling, and they push open to get the air. They open up to a deck. Misty has an amazing view of the beach, and she is right above their pool.

"Wow. It's amazing."

"I know." Misty breathes in the scent. "I love it. I'm spoiled."

"Of course." May smiles. Dawn jumps up and down, excited for the next revelation.

"Now, your room." She announces. We go back up the way we came. Misty opens the door to my room. It's huge. Bigger than any room I'd ever had before. It has windows like Misty's doors and an awesome view of the beach, but its plain white with dull furniture. I act like I don't care – which I don't – because I'm just happy I'm there, but Dawn insists.

"I'm going to decorate your room. It's going to be green." She decided, "You're going to love it. What color do you want your bathroom?"

"Any color is good." I tell her, not wanting to sound like I keep begging for thing, "You can leave it white."

"It's going to be sky blue." Dawn announces, ignoring my last comment. They were being too good to me.

"Okay." Is all I can manage to say. She hugs me. "This is so exciting! You already feel like a sister to me! I feel like we've know each other so much longer than we actually have!"

I have to agree. I feel so excepted here, even though a few hours ago I was a total outsider. The minute Dawn's gone; I run into my white bathroom and take a shower.

Oh, how I've missed running water.

I realize how much I've missed all the things in this house, like electricity and running water and plumbing and refrigeration. I'm so happy I could cry.

The first thing I put up in my new room is the picture of my mom. I smile at her and put her right by my huge bay window. She gets a great view of the beach. Just like me. "Welcome home, Mom." I say, staring out the window with her. She's probably so happy right now, looking down at me. "Welcome home."

It is a dream. It has to be a dream. I wake up in a daze, not sure what is true or what is false.

I'm definitely in the white room, in my purple pajama pants and green cami with my long brown hair pulled into a bun.

"So _that_ wasn't a dream." I tell myself, rubbing my eyes. I start out the door, intent on making the girls breakfast.

And deciding what is true and false. Like the trans- No. I won't even say it. If I say it, it will be true, and if it is true, then nothing is real anymore, is it?

_Who's to say what's impossible? Well they forgot, this world keeps spinning, And with each new day, I can feel a change in everything. And as the surface breaks reflections fade, But in some ways they remain the same. And as my mind begins to spread its wings. There's no stopping curiosity_

Instead of letting my curiosity roam, I focus on making pancakes. I'm making pancakes because I don't know what everyone likes. Which only reinforces the fact that I barley know these people that I call my friends. Maybe even my best friends.

_I want to turn the whole thing upside down. I'll find the things they say just can't be found. I'll share this love I find with everyone. We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs. I don't want this feeling to go away._

I hear an alarm clock go off and a shower go on. I think about how I need a shower – even though I just took one last night – and love that I can, if I want to.

The shower turns off, and a hair dryer turns on. Another shower starts. A little while later, Misty is down stairs in her school uniform, trying to fix her socks, with her hair pulled up into a side ponytail.

"Ohhh, pancakes!" She cheers. She grabs two off the plate and then reaches for the syrup, "Thanks, Leaf."

I smile, "I'm gonna go take a shower," I tell her. She nods, mouth full, and I go upstairs.

I pass Dawn, also dressed in her school uniform, her blue hair falling down to her bust.

"Morning Leaf!" She calls cheerily.

"Pancakes downstairs." I call back.

"Oh!" Dawn's eyes light up. I'm watching her face for the scar I'm sure she has, but I can't see it. Not with her face glowing like it is, "Pancakes!" She charges downstairs, a blur of blue hair, to eat them.

I shower, blow dry my own hair, and get dressed in my school uniform. I feel clean, and I waltz down the stairs to see all my pancakes gone.

"You make pancakes like GOD!" Dawn yells, licking her knife.

"Thanks." I say, grabbing the pancake mix to make some more for May and I, when and _if_ May ever wakes up.

"So." Dawn puts her dishes away, "We're planning a beach trip."

"Planning? Can't you just do it spur of the moment? It's right down _there_."

"Well, yes," Misty agrees, "But they always go a lot better if they're planned." She checks the clock, and then looks back down the hallway, "Where _is_ May?"

There is a _thud_ right as she says that, and we all know it's May.

I finish the pancakes, leave a few out for May, and then start cleaning up.

Suddenly, a short boy with teal hair, glasses, and eyes the exact same color as May's bursts in the door.

"She's late, isn't she?" The boy sniffs.

"As usual." Misty snorts.

"Leaf," Dawn grabs my hand and pulls me toward the boy, "This is Max, May's younger brother. He's seven."

"How cute!" I cry, "Hi, Max, I'm Leaf. Leaf Green." My mind is reeling. Is this boy part of the Legendries? Or is he just a cute, innocent little boy? Who actually looks just a bit smarter than May. I instantly feel bad for the rude thought, and shake it out of my head. But there is no denying that May is an airhead.

Max looks me over. "I see why Gary's interested in you." He says, flatly. I snort. I know Gary's interested in me, because Gary is interested in every girl that walks on the planet. And maybe me specifically because I keep blowing him off.

"So uhm…are you…?" I'm still trying to find a not-awkward way to ask this question.

"If you're trying to ask if I'm part of the Legendries, then yes. I am. I'm Jirachi." He says easily, in a kind of smarty-pants way. I smirk at the kid, liking him just a bit more by the minute.

So then…the whole trans-trans-transforming (I have to force myself to say it) isn't a dream either. None of it was. I feel a bit relived, and yet a bit startled. They turn into Pokemon. It's not a normal thing.

"That's very nice." I finally get the courage to say.

"I like it well enough," He shrugs. Such a serious little boy, "It's better than Shaymin." Max shudders at the thought.

"But Shaymin's cute!" I argue.

"Exactly." Max looks at me like I'm an idiot. Oh, right. He's a guy. 'Cute' isn't a good thing.

"But your Pokemon isn't the epitome of manliness, either."

"It's better than Shaymin. Anything's better than Shaymin."

May comes trampling down the stairs, "Oh, hey, Max." She waves at him. She grabs the pancakes and shoves them in her mouth.

I still don't get what everyone has against Shaymin. I _like _Shaymin. It must just be the guys.

"Are you done yet?" Misty asks impatiently. "May, we're going to be late."

"We are not."

"We so are," Max buts in. "They guys sent me over here to hurry you up. They're waiting in the car."

"Great." Dawn chirps, "Everybody ready? Let's go!"

* * *

I sit in the front of the class in homeroom, with them. I feel…like I belong. I ignore Gary when he tries to flirt with me. I listen to Ash be stupid and May and Drew argue over nothing at all. I'm sure Drew likes seeing May react. Paul and Dawn are silent, but the anger rolls off them in waves.

_Who's to say I can't do everything? Well I can try. And as I roll along I begin to find Things aren't always just what they seem._

Paul has been glaring at me silently all day. I am getting the feeling that I am not wanted.

"Do you think Paul likes me?" I ask May, when we were heading to Physics.

"No." She responds easily, digging in her bag for food.

"What? Really? Did I do something to offend him?"

"Oh, no!" May jerks her head up to look at me, "You didn't do anything wrong. Paul just doesn't like people. And I'm pretty sure he's not too keen on the idea of having _another _outsider in on the secret."

"Oh."

May stops walking, and turned to face me, "Leaf Green. You did not do anything to offend Paul. He doesn't like people. Stop worrying your pretty little head. Now where did I put my pretzels?"

"I have a question." I fiddle with my bag while May keeps digging through hers.

"Shoot."

"Why is Max part of the Legendries, and not you?"

May slowly pulls her head out of her bag. She holds the pretzels in one hand, but the look on her face is very blank, not victorious like I had expected.

"The other Jirachi, the one before Max, died only weeks before Max's birth. I was already born, so I was okay. We thought that Max was going to be safe, too, because the old Jirachi only died a week before he was born, but he wasn't. Mom cried for days." May's soft sapphire eyes twitch slightly. She swallows, and stares off into the distance, seeing things I've never imagined.

"Come on, May." I grab her arm, hoping it would pull her out of her reverie, "Let's get to class. We're going to be late."

Her glassy gaze snaps, life filling her eyes at a rapid pace, like a bathtub being filled with water. She smiles at me, but I can see the sadness tugging at the edge of her mouth. I am starting to think this 'family' was more broken than I thought.

_I want to turn the whole thing upside down. I'll find the things they say just can't be found. I'll share this love I find with everyone. We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs. This world keeps spinning and there's no time to waste. Well it all keeps spinning, spinning round and round and_

* * *

The only class I have with Paul Shinji is English. I sit directly across from him, in the class room. I get to feel his stares on me, all throughout class. I'm too much of a coward to look at him, because I'm afraid that he will be glaring at me.

"Partner up!" Miss Finch calls. Everyone starts to rush to pick their best friend, when Miss Finch pulls out a list, "Marina and Jimmy, Walter and Manny…Paul and Leaf…Kate and Sabrina. Okay. Everybody partner up!"

It seems like the universe is against me today, I swear to it. First May having her emotional shutdown in the hallway, now Paul and I getting paired up. I want to make a good impression on him, though. So I sneak a dirty look upwards before he comes over.

"Hey, Paul." I say, pulling out my essay and handing it to him, "I correct in purple, is that okay?"

Paul grunted at response. I took it as a yes. I started to look over his paper when something hit my head.

A note. I un-crumple it and see, written in a messy scrawl:

_After Class, meet me in the Band Hallway. We need to talk_

_-Paul_

Paul really didn't strike me as the note-passing type. When I look at him for some sign of acknowledgement, but Paul is hunched over my paper, red pen scribbling everywhere. I sigh, because I suck at writing, and Paul is probably amazing at it. I scrunch up my nose and dive in.

The Band Hallway is the most deserted place I've ever been. All the band geeks hang out outside the band hallway, because the air conditioning sucks and I'm sweating like a pig and I've only been standing there for two minutes. I'm waiting for Paul, who is a little late.

I passed by Marina in the hallway. She asked me about this project we had. I tried to answer her thoroughly and promptly, because I was afraid Paul was going to yell at me for being late.

Now who's the late one, huh Paul?

I wait another five minutes before he finally shows up.

"Thanks for being on time." I tell him, trying not to sound snarky.

"No problem." Paul grumbles.

"So, what did you call me here for?"

"You." Paul's deep onyx eyes glint in the bright light of the band hallway. His purple hair covers his eyes so I can barely see them, let alone try and read into anything they're giving away. Which, right now, is nothing.

"What about me?"

"I don't like you knowing. I don't like what you do to Gary. I don't like you." Paul looked me up and down, "Something about you. It seems…off."

"Oh, because you're all perfect." I say, sarcastically.

"There is something wrong with you, Leaf Green. I don't know what, but I know something is wrong." He talked in a very rough voice.

"So?" Paul did kind of intimidate me. He was big, and I was kind of short and scrawny. He had this…dark aura kind of thing to him. It scared me. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to warn you. Stay away. Do what's best for you. Get out. Go. Leave us alone."

"I'm sorry Paul, but where else am I going to go? And now that I know your secret…May thinks it's best that I say."

"That's May's opinion." Paul snorted, "And May's an idiot."

"Paul." Misty showed up, suddenly, in the Band Hallway. "Leave her alone. She's not doing anything wrong. You're acting like a spoiled brat. If she causes any harm to you, you just tell me, and we'll think about what to do with her. If that day ever comes, which I doubt it will, you can whine all you want."

"I'm not whining."

"You sure? What you did back their sure sounded like whining to me." Misty smirked at him. "It's been nice talking to you, Paul." She grabbed me by my shoulders and steered me right out of the band hallway.

"Thank you, Misty." I smiled up at my savior.

"Don't worry about Paul. He's just grumpy he didn't get what he wanted." She patted my head like I was five and still needed protecting.

"Thanks."

"Now, let's get home! I'm beat, and May and Drew are on their arguing rampage again."

"When are they _not_ on an arguing rampage?"

Misty laughed. "Now you're catching on!" She slung her arm around my shoulder. We walked out of school together.

I only wished I knew more about them. I wished I could fix the broken things.

_Upside down. Who's to say what's impossible and can't be found? I don't want this feeling to go away. Please don't go away. Please don't go away. Please don't go away. Is this how it's supposed to be? Is this how it's supposed to be?_

* * *

_**YAY! Chapter SIX! Okay! That was fun! Sorry if the songs don't really make sense here. I thought they did, but it was kind of hard to fit them in! Thank you for reading and Reviewing! (Because I know you beautfiul people won't let me down!) And you get cookies if you do! Yay for Cookies! Tell me what you think about this chapter! Thank you!**_

**_Love always,_**

**_ Malibu :D_**


	8. Heartbeat

**OH HEY GUYS! Guess what! Contrary to popular belief, I am NOT dead. I just had super major awesome special case of Writer's Block AND I lost (this chapter) when my computer chrashed. BUT GUESS WHAT! Do to the genius that harbors in the brain that is Malibu, I FOUND IT! SO YAY! And We now HAVE CHAPTER SEVEN: HEARTBEAT. I understand that the chapter name is lame and, no, it does not have any songs in it.  
Oh, God. I forgot the song. Great. Uhm, hold on. I'm going to find one to have you play while you listen to it.  
SONG RECOMMENDED FOR LISTENING TO WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER: Whistle for the Choir. Okay. It doesn't really have anything to do with the plot line, but it's a cute song. I love it 3  
ENJOY! As promised, this is a Contestshipping Chapter! There is a bit of fluff, but you do learn a little more about the secret life that Leaf's friends harbor...OOHHH!  
Love Forever and Always,  
MALIBU :D**

* * *

_**{Transformed Love}**_

_**Inspired By Fruits Basket**_

_**Chapter Seven: Heartbeat**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**_

May's POV:

I pulled my jacket closer to my neck. It was freezing! My cheeks were bright red. I wished I was back at home, with Dawn and Misty and Leaf drinking hot cocoa, but I had to schedule Leaf's appointment with the Elders. And the Elders hate seeing Dawn and Misty, so they couldn't come with.

I sighed, and came to a stop at the large front gate. I admired the brick wall surrounding the Manor. Inside of it, it was like a whole new world. I wasn't sure if I was ready to leave this one.

"Hey, airhead!" A voice called. I flipped around, my anger warming up my body instantly.

"Drew." I sneered.

"Why the harsh face?" Drew smirked. He looked really cute when he smirked. Wait. Did I just call Drew _cute_? I shook my head to clear it.

"Because you're around. Why are you even here?"

"I've been called." Drew's face got dark, but his mocking tone still made me smile.

"Of course you have." I pushed on the large door, so it opened. I walked in, with Drew on my tail.

"Why are you here? Lost your way?" Drew smirked. I rolled my eyes and promised myself that I would stay calm.

"No, Drew. I came here on purpose, actually. I have to sign Leaf up for a meeting time."

"A meeting with the Elders. That's a scary thing."

"Don't I know it?" I agreed. Inside the wall, it was like a whole new city. Little houses lined the streets and young, oblivious children ran around in the yard, while their tired parents watched from the warmth and comfort of their houses.

Drew and I started up the cobblestone path.

"So, what do you think of Leaf?" I asked, just to make conversation we couldn't yell at each other about.

"Leaf? She's nice. I guess. Really flustered." He flicked his hair out of his eyes and looked down at me. "What do you think of her?

"She's sweet. Really sweet. Very grateful. She's way to nice for us. She doesn't even know the half of it."

"Silly she got stuck with pieces of work like us." We both stared off into the distance, as snowflakes began to fall.

"Oh, great. I hate snow!" I whined, pulling my coat closer to my neck. Drew looked up to the sky, trying to catch a snowflake on his tongue. They came down in huge flakes, more like clumps of wet globs falling from the sky. I had to admit it was pretty, but it was more cold and irritating that it wasn't spring anymore for me to enjoy it. Snow was one of those things that I had to enjoy from inside, where it was warm, than actually out in it.

Drew showed his tongue, wet with a large snowflake, to me. I rolled my eyes but smiled. "Cute." I shivered.

He swallowed the snowflake. "Cold?"

"Just a bit." I admitted, however reluctantly.

"Come on." Drew grabbed my numb hand. Surprisingly, his hand was extremely warm. It felt…nice in mine. Wait. Go back? Did I just think that? Something was very wrong with me. He pulled me, at a brisk almost-run, to the Manor.

The manor sat in the middle of the village. It was huge, a mountain compared to the small hills of houses. Old and gothic, it was rumored to have been built when our family first moved here, oh so long ago. Ivy crept up the stone walls, adding a touch of elegance, even though the ivy plants were getting covered in snow. My favorite time to view the Manor was during spring, when all the flowers in the gardens were blooming, and the trees were filled with flowers instead of leaves. The whole place burst with so much more…life in spring. Spring was always my favorite season.

Drew didn't stop at the large, wooden front door. He simply burst right in, something I'd never do. I knew how stuck-up the Elders were about tradition, and I made haste not to break it.

Drew must not have lived by my rules.

"You just walked in the door!" I cried, flabbergasted.

"I used to _live_ here." He scoffed, "Of course I can just barge in. They know me. You, on the other hand, they might not like it so much."

"Then _why_ did you drag me in here like that?"

"You were cold." He flicked his hair, as if that explained everything. "I was trying to help."

"If I get in trouble, it's all your fault!" I yelled.

"_Sh_, May." Drew scolded, "Keep your voice down."

"You _suck_, Drew Hayden." I said in a harsh whisper, "You really f-"

"Miss Maple, Mr. Hayden." A voice rang out through the empty hallways. "We've been expecting you."

We both turned to see Bertha, the old maid who had to have lived here as long as the house, watching us with narrowed eyes. She looked angry. But Bertha always looked angry.

"Hello, Ms. Bertha." We chorused. "How are you?"

She didn't answer us. "Drew. The Master is waiting for you in the Great Room. Make haste. The Master hates being kept waiting."

Drew nodded, and nudged my shoulder as he hurried past me. I felt a weight in my hand. Drew didn't look back as he made his way to the Great Room.

"As for you, Miss Maple, the Elders are waiting in their chamber." She eyed me hatefully. "Please hurry, they don't have much time."

I nodded, and turned to head up the stairs. Bertha watched me as I went. I was sure I heard her mutter, "Scum. More scum", but when I looked down the stairs, she was gone.

I looked at my left hand, the one that had felt the odd weight. Curled in my palm was a rose. I smiled to myself, thinking only of Drew.

_Drew Hayden how do you do it?_

I knocked three times, and waited. "Enter." A muffled voice called from the room. I entered.

"Hello, Miss Maple." Three old men sat in the center of an otherwise empty room. There were three chairs for them to sit in, and one cushion on the floor for their victim. I gulped, because I knew that victim was me.

"Hello, Elders." I bowed.

"What do you come to request?" They asked, in unison, like a machine. I shivered, and it wasn't from the cold.

"I - uhm - I…"

"Speak clearly, Miss Maple." The machine chanted.

"I want to request a hearing."

"For who?" The machine chimed. I kept my eyes on the floor. I swallowed hard. _Please let her pass. Please let her pass. _

"Leaf Green." I answered. "She's living with us now, and she knows about -" This probably was not the smartest thing I could have said. The Elders' faces grew very cold.

"She KNOWS?" They roared. I cowered, going back.

"She found out on her own! She…it was a mix up. Something happened and she found out. I'm sorry, but now she knows…and so, I am requesting a hearing to see if…if she is fit to remain knowing."

The Elders nodded. Everything they did was in sync. It was mesmerizing - and frightening - to watch. "You, Miss Maple." They said, as if they knew every little secret in my life, "You need to stop letting outsiders into our group. You were lucky the first two times. Three is more than enough. This girl may not be so lucky."

"I'm sorry, Elders!" I swallowed hard, my fear consuming every inch of me until I was shaking violently, "It wasn't my fault."

"You insolent girl!" the Elders shouted. The machine roared. The already stiff air froze. I cringed, pulling back into my puffy winter coat. Together, the Elders took a deep breath, "Fine." They repeated. They paused for a moment, looking at each other, the first thing they had done all day that _wasn't_ in sync.

Only the head Elder spoke. It was odd, hearing only one voice ring out in the echo-y coldness of the room, "She is to come here, _alone_, in two week's time."

"Thank you for your time, Miss Maple." This last line was said all together. I nodded, thanked them, bowed three times, and left.

My heartbeat was in my ears.

I got out of that room as quickly as I possibly could.

And ran right into someone.

"Walk much, Airhead?" Drew smirked. I pulled back automatically.

"Whatever, Hayden." I answered. I was too scared – too tired – to make up a good comeback. I was – yes, strange as it seems – too tired to fight with Drew. I looked at his face. Something purplish was on his cheek. "You have something on your cheek -" I reached up to brush it off, and he flinched.

"That hurt!" He swatted at me.

"Oh, god! I'm so sorry!" I pulled my hand to my mouth to hide my shock. It wasn't dust. It was a bruise. The Master was angry with him. "Are you okay?"

It wasn't dust on his face. It was a huge bruise.

"I'm _fine_." Drew shrugged me off. "Just go home, Airhead."

"I was trying to help!" I yelled.

"Don't yell, you idiot!" He harshly whispered back.

"I can't help it!" I shouted back, "You're pissing me off!"

"May!" Drew's eyes got very big, "Shut up!"

"No, Drew. I -" I couldn't finish my sentence, because Drew's hand was clamped over my mouth.

"I told you to shut up, you Airhead." Drew stared me down, "Why don't you listen to me?"

I bit down on his hand, and started walking away. _Drew Hayden, _I thought listening to my heart beat loudly and feeling my skin tingle from where he touched me, _what are you doing to me?_

"By the way," I turned to see a shocked Drew staring at his perfectly_ fine_ hand – I didn't bite_ that_ hard! – "Thanks for the rose." I waved it over my head.

The last thing I saw was Drew smirk and flip his green hair.


End file.
